


Who Names a Lizard Porridge Anyway?

by Fwufferson



Series: Rumir Stories [2]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: "Oh my god they were roommates", "and they were roommates", Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amir is just completely smitten, Amir just wants to go home, Balls to the wall posting once again, Because I can and I think they're adorable, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Not in a relationship yet my guys, Poor boy tries so hard, Porridge is a lizard, Pre-Slash, Rupert just loves all creatures, Specifically a red crested gecko, The boys are just tired, They both just need a nap, good luck, togther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwufferson/pseuds/Fwufferson
Summary: All Amir wanted was to go home and relax on the couch for the extended weekend, but Rupert pulls them off course of that and Amir is weak to him.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: Rumir Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704910
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Who Names a Lizard Porridge Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [when_hellfreezesover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_hellfreezesover/gifts).



> So uh, here we are once again. This is a prequel to Tell Me When You're Sober by a bit. I swear I didn't mean for Amir to be this smitten but once again two am brain said "ah yes and he was p i n i n g" and who was I to say no.
> 
> Send your praise to when_hellfreezesover because without her I would still just be staring at an empty doc thinking "wow I should really write this" before going back to tumblr and reading fics. So thank you, Sir V, your ass kickery is much appreciated.
> 
> Also I love hearing your thoughts! Comments are always welcome!

Amir looked up from his phone, sliding it into his pocket as the door to the classroom opened, people filing out. Rupert shuffled out looking ragged and exhausted, his gaze latching onto Amir as he let out a small sigh. Amir greeted him with a raised eyebrow, taking his bag from him and slipping it onto his shoulder with his own bag.

“We are going to go home, and not move from the couch for at least two days of this weekend.” Rupert stated in greeting, stretching his arms over his head as he let out a yawn. Amir chuckled, beginning to lead the way to the doors. “Why did you let me sign up for all of Professor Chamberlain’s classes?” He whined.

Amir rolled his eyes. “I told you that you shouldn’t have, that History of the American City would be boring, but what do I know, I’m just a dumb engineering major, we don’t know anything.” Rupert groaned, swaying in place to bump his shoulder into Amir’s as they left the building. “And I already have a pizza ordered, we’re covered for tonight.”

The smile that Rupert sent him just wasn’t fair. Despite the fact it was dampened by the exhaustion falling off his shoulders, it was still like looking directly into the sun. After he was never quite sure how he was still possibly standing from having the full force of it directed towards him, and he’d have to blink spots out of his eyes.

As they crossed the road to make their way further from the campus and closer to their messy apartment with a couch that had just slightly too little padding and the kitchen light bulb that never seemed quite as bright as it should be no matter how many times they changed it, the stress of the day slowly started to ease from them both.

It was while they were stopped at a crosswalk that Rupert’s usual ramblings of the day were cut short as he let out a small squeal. Amir startled so bad he nearly dropped both their bags as Rupert grabbed onto his arm.

“Amir!” He squeaked, suddenly life exploding back into him as his eyes lit up and his grin came back full force. “Look!” He pointed across the road, towards the opposite direction of their warm apartment. Amir just wanted to get back home so the two of them could just veg out on the couch together. Instead Rupert’s gaze was stuck on a small shop that had what looked like a terrarium in the front window. If he squinted, Amir could almost make out small shapes in it.

“What even is it?” Amir asked. The shop had the words _Dragon’s Den_ painted on the door in gold lettering, but Amir didn’t know if it was a store for sex toys or D&D. He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out either. But Rupert gave him that look that he couldn’t possibly hold a defense against and began to pull him across the street as the light changed.

He tried to put up a fight, honestly, he did. But he’s only human and can only take so much, the final blow coming when they were stopped at the shop next door and Rupert gave him a carefully calculated look. “I’ll make you hot chocolate when we get home if you come in with me.”

And really, how could Amir have possibly said no to that? “With milk not water?” He asked feebly, shoulders already falling. “And both whipped cream and marshmallows?”

“Do I ever make it without?” Rupert replied, rolling his eyes as he turned and went to the shop window.

Amir took a moment to appreciate how the sun shone across Rupert’s ginger hair, lighting it up like a forest fire and making his freckles pop. How the smile that pulled across his face was gentle, settling softly on his features, his eyes gleaming. Amir finally pulled himself from the spot, stopping beside Rupert as he finally figured out what caught Rupert’s attention in the first place.

The terrarium held small lizards staring back with pale eyes.

“We have to go in. Amir, we _have_ to.” Amir turned his gaze to the other man, who looked almost pitiful with his wide eyes and pouting lip. Really, Amir should’ve been given an award for being able to put up any argument at all.

“Fitz, we don’t need a lizard.”

“It could keep Fitzroy company while we’re gone though!” One of the lizard’s tongues shot out and slapped against its own eye. Amir winced at the sight. “Besides, no one ever said anything about getting one, we’d just be going in to look around!” Rupert bargained.

Amir rubbed at his eyes, letting out a deep sigh as his weariness got the better of him. He truly didn’t know how he lived with this for the better of the last two years.

“Fine. Fine! We’ll go look.” Rupert let out an excited squeal, throwing his arms around Amir’s neck before swinging open the door and rushing into the shop. Amir stayed in place for a moment, staring up into the sky. “What did I ever do to deserve this?” He asked. He got no reply, but did get a few weird looks from passing strangers.

Following Rupert into the warm shop, Amir found himself more than a little uncomfortable at the sheer number of reptiles kept in one place. Rupert was already at the counter chatting animatedly with the clerk who seemed just as excited over the conversation. Amir wandered up to them, Rupert flashing him a smile and pressing gently into his arm. He must’ve known how freaked out Amir truly was.

“Amir, Sam was just telling me about how they have some baby crested geckos! Isn’t that exciting?” Rupert greeted. Amir looked to the man across the counter who gave a friendly smile in return. Amir hummed in response.

“I can go get some if you’d like?” Sam said, turning his gaze back to Rupert who agreed without hesitation. Sam led them to one of the terrariums that housed a few small lizards like the ones that had been in the window, along with a few white eggs that were still whole.

Rupert let out a small peal of laughter, slapping Amir’s arm lightly as one of the lizards hopped from one rock to the other. Amir couldn’t help the small grin taking over his face.

“They’re adorable!” Rupert gushed.

Amir knew he’d lost the battle before it even began.


End file.
